Ruby's little problem
by YoukaiNemisis
Summary: Ruby and Rumple have a conversation in Granny's. Set just after S02E04. One shot, complete.


_**A/N – contains spoilers for S02E04: The Crocodile. Do not read if you haven't seen it. In fact, shut down fanfiction RIGHT NOW and go watch it. - YN**_

Ruby looks up as the door to the cafe opens, and her welcoming smile becomes fixed and plastic. Mr. Gold, _Rumplestiltskin_, has just walked in, for the second time she can ever remember. He always came around to the inn to collect the rent in the past, ignoring the cafe. Dressed in an elegant black suit and red tie, he limps up and awkwardly pulls himself up onto a stool at the counter, and stares at her expectantly. So Ruby straps a bit of mental steel to her backbone and approaches him, giving him the same smile she'd give any customer, no more, no less.

Rumple orders a tumbler of scotch, neat, and when she brings it to him, he lifts a hand to forestall her leaving. He swallows, and Ruby is shocked to see he looks nervous. "Ruby," he begins, and then he swallows again and looks at her with his heart in his eyes. "Is she alright? Is she... well?" There is no need for him to say Belle's name. He rushes on, his voice low and fast. "I haven't heard from her in a while, and I was just wondering..." Rumple sighs, and lifts the glass to his lips. He doesn't drink, and lowers it again. "I should leave." He makes to rise, and Ruby can't help it. He looks so forlorn that she reaches out a hand and touches his sleeve.

"She's doing okay. In fact, she's doing really well. She's thrown herself into running the library, so she's a bit... distracted at the moment." Ruby gives Rumple an understanding smile. This time when he raises the glass, he does drink, knocking back half the contents in one go.

"Thank you," he says. "No one else will even talk to me." Ruby cocks her head. She understands this as well – most of the townsfolk know who she is, _what_ she is, and she catches the scent of fear almost every where she goes. But him – he's not afraid of her.

"Maybe we can help each other," she says, thinking aloud. "If you like, I can, um, keep an eye on her for you. Like, let you know how she's doing." Rumple smiles, a genuine smile that makes his dark brown eyes shine.

"I'd like that."

"And in return..." He snorts into his glass.

"Are you trying to make a deal with me?"

"I'm trying to ask for your help," she snaps in reply, then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The full moon is close; the wolf is churning just below her skin. He considers her for a moment, taking another sip of scotch.

"Go on, then."

"It's... It's three days until the full moon." She lowers her voice and leans in. "I don't want to hurt anyone... when it comes. You're strong enough to... to... stop me, if it comes to that."

"If it comes to that," he echoes her. Rumple frowns into his glass. "How did you stop it back in our land?" Ruby gives a little laugh.

"Red riding hood, remember?"

"Ah yes," he replies. He stares at her for a while, and she can read the calculation in his face. Then he grins, and in that moment, with his face alight with merriment, she can understand what Belle sees when she looks at him. "Do you have a felt tip pen?" Ruby blinks, taken aback, then nods cautiously. "Can you get it for me?" She obliges, and when she hands it over, he takes the handkerchief from his breast pocket. It is as red as his tie, and obviously silk, and it unfolds to a larger size than she thought his pocket could hold. Rumple smiles. "Appropriate," he mutters.

Then he takes the pen and starts to write on the square of cloth. Ruby watches in awe as the black marker trails graceful swirls and runes on the silk, glittering with blue fire in the wake of his careful hand. Rumple is speaking under his breath as he writes, and she doesn't understand the language, but it is somehow soothing. He finishes his artistry with a final flourish, recaps the marker and offers it to her. She takes it mutely, and watches as he picks up the cloth and gives it a little shake. The black and blue marks fade, leaving it unmarked, but still containing that little shimmer. "Done," he announces, holding it out.

"What?" Ruby blurts in response. Rumple smiles.

"Wear it touching your skin, and it should have the same effect as your cloak did. But I will warn you, should is the danger word here. It would probably be a good idea if you came to see me before moonrise in three days." The fabric feels like cool water against her fingers, and she's calmer than she's been in days.

"Th-thanks," she manages. He slides off his stool and gives her a little bow from the shoulders before finishing his scotch and digging in his pocket for a few notes.

"Just keep up your end of the bargain. Keep an eye on Belle for me, alright?" She nods, and then he takes his leave, limping out the door and leaving her clutching the square of cloth. Ruby blinks. He was... He could be _kind_. She never would have expected that from _him_. She folds the cloth into a strip, then ties it around her left wrist. She admires it for a moment, the bright scarlet against pale skin, then she smiles wryly. Now, she has hope, and she has Rumplestiltskin of all people to thank for it. She shakes her head, and puts another welcoming smile on her face as the cafe door opens again.


End file.
